1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus including a photographic scene recognition function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-244530, whether or not an actual photographic scene is appropriate with respect to a set photographic mode is judged based on a digital image signal loaded via a CCD or on an EV value. When the photographic mode is appropriate, a digital camera performs photographic processing in the photographic mode and records information on the photographic mode on a header portion of image data. When the photographic mode is inappropriate, the digital camera confirms with an operator as to whether or not photography is to be carried out in the set photographic mode and transitions to photographic processing, and either confirms with an operator as to whether or not the photographic mode information is to be recorded on the header portion of image data or records standard photographic mode information.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-344891 discloses a photographing mode autoconfiguration camera that sets a photographing mode of the camera based on output information from a face recognizing device and a state detecting device. The camera according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-344891 automatically configures a camera photographing mode (shooting mode) based on output information on subject movement, imaging magnification, or subject distance. Here, photographic mode settings include Tv value, Av value, program, diagram, exposure (dimming correction), strobe flashing, zoom AF mode, paper feed mode, photometry mode, and the like.